


Kilómetro cero: Gracias

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [13]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crying, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Making Up, Sad, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 12] A veces es necesario empezar desde cero, bajar la cabeza y decir ‘gracias’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kilómetro cero: Gracias

**Kilómetro cero: Gracias**

 

—Seno es… Cateto opuesto sobre hipotenusa. Coseno es… Cateto adyacente sobre hipotenusa. Tangente es… —Gustav rebuscó la respuesta entre sus hojas de apuntes sin mucho éxito—. Mierda, estoy perdido —masculló para sí, apartando de su regazo el cuaderno de geometría que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba dando, y soltando una larga bocanada de aire seguida de una retahíla de palabrotas que si su madre lo atrapaba diciendo, le haría lavarse la boca con líquido destapacaños.

Regresar a Loitsche para cursar las últimas semanas del curso había sonado en su momento, como un buen plan. Así no se retrasarían con las grabaciones, de ese modo no tendrían que llevar tutorías en verano, y lo que era mejor, no perderían el año escolar. Pero de la teoría a la imaginación, el baterista había tenido dos semanas en comprobar lo irreal de su plan.

Seis semanas fuera del aula, de las cuales cuatro habían sido de clases, venían ahora a morderlo en el trasero por su poca dedicación al estudio. Gustav lo admitía, las largas horas en la sala de grabación habían sido increíbles, pero ni de lejos compensaban la pila de tareas y trabajos finales que todos sus maestros habían decidido darle ‘para que se pusiera al corriente con el resto de sus compañeros’, en palabras de ellos.

Ahora, por su pereza de no haber abierto un cuaderno durante su estancia en Hamburg, estaba pagando las consecuencias con creces, empantanado en finales, y para colmo, sin una pizca de idea de cómo demonios iba a aprender tanta información en tan poco tiempo.

Indeciso entre rendirse con geometría y empezar con otra tarea, o simplemente dejar todo de lado y dormir una siesta, Gustav agradeció a los cielos los repentinos golpes en su puerta que interrumpían su tortura con matemáticas.

—¿Sí?

La puerta se abrió y en el umbral apareció Franziska sosteniendo el teléfono y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. —Para ti —masculló.

Sorprendido acerca de quién podría ser como para que su hermana pareciera haber hablado con el anticristo en persona, Gustav tomó el aparato y se colocó en la oreja. —¿Hola?

—¡Gusti! —Estalló la palabra en su oído bajo el inconfundible tono de Lulú—. Oh, estaba tan nerviosa de llamarte, porque no sabía si me ibas a contestar o-…

—Uh, sí… Yo también… Uhm, espera un momento, ¿sí? —Gustav cubrió el auricular—. Franny, es privado, ¿podrías…? —Se dirigió a su hermana, quien seguía en la misma posición y lo miraba sin ocultar lo molestaba que estaba.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Gustav —le dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos y bufando. Sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, desapareció pasillo abajo.

—Mierda —murmuró Gustav, consciente de la avalancha de recriminaciones que se le iba a venir encima apenas terminara de hablar con Lulú.

Decidido a al menos sacar lo máximo de esa conversación, se volvió a poner el auricular en la oreja y por exactos cuarenta y siete minutos, olvidó todos sus problemas y preocupaciones, disfrutando de la risa y la plática de Lulú mientras yacía tendido de espaldas sobre su cama.

Despedirse fue otro asunto, los dos prometiendo verse apenas Gustav regresara a Hamburg el próximo mes, pero sin poder evitar que la voz se les quebrara a la hora de decir sus ‘hasta luego’, a consciencia de que hasta entonces, el teléfono tendría que suplir la carencia de contacto.

Finalizando la llamada y sin ánimos de regresar a su tarea, Gustav enfiló directo a la habitación de Franziska, decidido a ser un hombre al respecto, pero desinflándose al comprobar que su hermana no se encontraba ahí.

Bajando las escaleras brincando de dos en dos los peldaños, fue que agradeció encontrarla frente a la mesa de la cocina y bebiendo lo que aparentaba ser un té.

—Uhm… —Se aclaró la garganta, en espera de que fuera Franziska y no él quien tuviera que iniciar el diálogo entre ambos.

Su hermana, aún revolviendo los contenidos de su taza con una pequeña cuchara, apenas si le dedicó una mirada. —Olvídalo. Puedes ir en paz.

Alarmado porque en lugar de un regaño estaba obteniendo un pase completo para olvidar lo ocurrido, Gustav tomó asiento frente a ella. —Franny, por favor… Háblame.

—Hola. Adiós. Lo que sea —masculló ella, apoyando la mano sobre la mesa y tamborileando los dedos sobre ésta en ademán fastidiado—. ¿Sabes lo que más me molesta? —No esperó ni una fracción de segundo antes de responder por ella misma—. El hecho de que seguramente no sabes ni por qué estoy enojada ahora mismo. Más que eso incluso, estoy furiosa contigo, Gustav.

El baterista se hundió un poco en la silla. —Se llama Lulú —musitó sin saber por qué.

—Lo sé —respondió Franziska—. Ella misma me lo dijo. Es una chica agradable, aunque un poco parlanchina. Sabía todo de mí a pesar de que nunca antes había hablado con ella.

—¿Es por eso que estás molesta? —Inquirió Gustav, disgustado de que así fuera—. Eres mi hermana, la única que tengo, es normal que le hablara de ti.

—Ese no es el asunto —denegó Franziska la posibilidad. Tomando un camino que Gustav no se esperaba, hizo la tan temida pregunta que el baterista imploraba con toda su alma inmortal que no hiciera—. ¿Qué pasó con Georgie?

—Franny… —De los labios de Gustav, salió un lloriqueo que se asemejaba mucho a los que daba cuando los dos eran pequeños y su hermana se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir al quitarle un juguete.

—Nada de Franny —replicó ésta golpeando la mesa con el puño—. Si eres tan mayor como para vivir un mes fuera de casa y conseguirte una novia en tiempo récord, creo que también lo eres para responder esa sencilla pregunta, así que dime, ¿qué pasó con Georgie?

Gustav enrojeció, primero las orejas y el cuello, después las mejillas. —Ella también tiene a alguien. Se llama Demian. Es mayor que ella incluso, y estudia gastronomía. No es sólo culpa mía-…

—Gustav, eso no es lo que te pregunté. No me importa quién tiene o no la culpa—cargó Franziska sus palabras de un tono de advertencia—. Responde de nuevo.

—Nos peleamos —barbotó la verdad de la boca del baterista—. Cuando veníamos de regreso. En la camioneta. Le dije que… Que… —Gustav cerró los ojos, conteniéndose para no temblar por el esfuerzo que le representaba admitir lo cruel que había sido en ese momento al terminar su amistad. Porque esa era la verdad, él se había comportado como un patán sin que ninguna clase de excusa valiera.

—Que ya no eran amigos, lo sé —finalizó Franziska por él en un tono más suave de lo que había usado con él hasta entonces—. Hablé con Georgie hace dos días, ello me lo dijo.

El lastre que desde entonces venía cargando, se multiplicó por diez sobre los hombros de Gustav.

—Pero… —Prosiguió Franziska—. Lo que aún no me explico es por qué ella dice que es su culpa a pesar de que fuiste tú quien terminó todo.

Gustav optó por permanecer callado, seguro de que cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios, no le ayudaría en lo mínimo. Franziska solía ser intransigente al momento de repartir las faltas que cada quien merecía, y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era una bofetada de realidad.

La sorpresa se la llevó cuando su hermana abandonó su rígida postura para extender la mano por encima de la mesa y sujetar la suya.

—Ya no eres un niño —le dijo—, pero a veces sigues actuando como uno. Sólo piensa.

—No puedo —le raspó al baterista la garganta—. Por favor.

—No, Gustav —se mantuvo Franziska firme en su petición—. Piensa un poco.

—Franny.

—¡Gustav Schäfer! —Franziska le dio un golpe en el brazo con tanta fuerza que le hizo doler la mano—. Ve más allá de tu nariz por una vez, y date cuenta de lo que estás ocasionando, porque va a llegar el día en que Georgie no dé el primer paso y entonces lo vas a lamentar.

Dispuesto a replicar que ella estaba equivocada, Gustav calló al percatarse de que era cierto. Su primer acercamiento, su primer beso, cualquier avance en su relación, incluso al declararse… Siempre había sido Georgie saltando al vacío y atreviéndose a iniciar algo nuevo entre los dos, no él. Hasta ese día, el baterista jamás había actuado por cuenta propia, dejando todo en manos de Georgie y después molestándose porque ésta no lo había hecho más con él o porque lo había hecho con alguien más, no estaba seguro.

—Debes entender que para ella es algo nuevo esto de no ir en pos de lo que desea, Gus, pero tampoco quiere hacerte enojar. Fuiste tú el que terminó su amistad y también debes de ser tú el que la reanude.

El baterista se sorbió la nariz. —¿Y si ella no quiere saber nada de mí?

Franziska suspiró. —Eso lo dudo. Esa chica… Bueno, siente lo mismo que tú.

—Pero Demian… —Gustav apoyó el mentón contra su pecho—. Tengo que ir y arreglar todo con ella, ¿no es así?

Franziska le acarició la cabeza tal como lo haría con una mascota que de pronto hubiera aprendido un nuevo truco. —Exacto. Tienes que hacer que todo vuelva a ser lo de antes.

«Antes», pensó Gustav, recordando lo buenos que habían sido esos días en los que esconderse detrás de la sala de ensayos y besarse había sido lo máximo de su vida, o lo mágico de la tarde de los martes, donde lo único que existía en el mundo eran ellos dos y sus labios que se unían al compás del ritmo acelerado de sus corazones. ‘Antes’ era un punto de su vida que dolía recordar, y uno que bien sabía él, no volvería jamás por mucho que lo deseara.

—Tal vez ella no quiere saber nada de mí y me cierra la puerta en la cara —masculló Gustav, buscando excusas que sirvieran a su propósito de ser cobarde y no solucionar nada entre él y la bajista.

—Eso sería triste, pero escaparía de tus manos, ¿sabes, Gus? —Le sonrió Franziska—. Puede que estés muy asustado de ser el que hace el primer movimiento, pero seguro Georgie ya pasó por lo mismo decenas de veces contigo, y puedes apostar a que no se arrepiente de ninguna, amigos o no amigos ahora mismo.

—Puede ser —concedió Gustav, poniéndose en pie y ansioso por huir hacia su habitación porque tenía mucho en qué pensar—. Mmm, ¿Franny?

Su hermana arqueó una ceja en espera de sus siguientes palabras.

—Gracias por… todo.

Franziska alzó la taza de té a la altura de su rostro y le dedicó un movimiento elocuente que venía a ser su versión de ‘no hay de qué, para eso soy tu hermana mayor’.

—Idiota —murmuró en su lugar, viéndolo partir escaleras arriba y preguntándose si algún día en un futuro cercano, ese par podría estar juntos.

En su opinión, la tenían muy difícil, pero valdría la pena. Sólo tendrían que percatarse de ello.

 

—Ten valor, Schäfer —se dijo a sí mismo Gustav, tres días después de haber hablado con Franziska y parado frente a la puerta principal de la residencia Listing—. Ugh… Valor, mucho valor.

A la cuenta de tres en su cabeza, Gustav tocó la puerta con los nudillos y esperó contando en retroceso hasta que el ruido de unas pisadas se detuvo al otro lado y abrió cuando ya iba por cinco.

—Gustav, cariño, qué alegría verte —lo saludó Melissa, la madre de la bajista apenas verlo—. Es una agradable sorpresa que vengas de visita. Ven, pasa —se apartó para dejarlo entrar.

—Yo… —Trastabilló Gustav con su lengua, que parecía haberse quedado dormida—. Georgie. Vine a visitarla. Quería ver si estaba o… Puedo venir luego si ahora es molestia. —Calló al final, seguro de que estaba comportándose como un retrasado mental que ni sus propias oraciones podía terminar.

—Está en su habitación, pero… —Melissa hesitó—. Desde que regresaron de Hamburg no es ella misma. Apenas sale, está muy callada y cuando le pregunto si pasa algo, cambia de tema. ¿Sabes algo al respecto? —Al preguntarlo, clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Gustav y éste intentó por todos los medios no mirar el suelo para rehuir la presión.

—Debe ser la escuela. A todos nos está costando trabajo volver al horario de clases y eso, sí, es lo más probable —mintió a medias y con un dolor de estómago por nervios formándosele en la base del estómago.

Melissa soltó un suspiro resignado. —Puede ser. Sólo espero que sea pasajero. No me gusta la idea de verla así. Ya casi no sale de casa a menos que sea a la escuela, y pasa sus tardes escuchando música deprimente. Sé que es normal en la adolescencia, pero un cambio tan repentino. Bueno… No quiero aburrirte con esto —cambió de tema Melissa, borrando de sus facciones la preocupación y sustituyendo ese sentimiento con una sonrisa afable—. Me alegra que vengas a verla, le sentará bien un cambio. Sube, ¿sabe ella que estás aquí?

—Uh, más bien es una sorpresa —se contuvo Gustav de agregar el ‘desagradable’ al final, no muy seguro de cómo recibiría Georgie su presencia de improviso.

—Oh, entonces espera un segundo —abandonó Melissa la habitación, entrando a lo que Gustav sabía era la cocina y saliendo un minuto después con una bandeja en la que iban dos sándwiches—. ¿Puedes llevarlos contigo? Esta mañana no quiso desayunar y desde entonces no ha probado bocado. Tal vez si comes con ella… —Dijo con un leve tono de súplica que hizo a Gustav ceder a su petición.

Sujetando la charola con ambas manos, el baterista subió a la planta superior de la casa y giró en dirección a la habitación de Georgie. Una vez frente a la entrada y atento a la música que se dejaba escuchar, optó por hacerse notar golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

—¡No tengo hambre! —Escuchó un grito desde el interior que se hacía sobresalir por encima de los fuertes acordes de guitarra.

Sosteniendo la bandeja con una sola mano, Gustav usó la otra para abrir la puerta y entrar, cerrándola detrás de sí apenas estuvo dentro.

A escaso metro de él, estaba Georgie sentada en el suelo, descalza, aún con el pijama puesto, el cabello castaño rojizo alborotado por encima de su cabeza y con aspecto de no haber sido peinado en una semana. A ojos de Gustav, estaba hermosa como siempre.

—Mamá, en serio, no quiero comer. No tengo ni una pizca de ham-… ¿Gustav? —Girándose para enfrentar a quien creía era su madre, Georgie se llevó un susto completo al en lugar de encontrarse con su progenitora, darse de bruces con Gustav a quien desde hacía tres semanas no había visto y se había separado de él en malos términos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Consciente de su estado actual, Georgie se envolvió deprisa con una de las mantas de su cama y trató desesperada y por todos los medios de aplacar su cabello ondulado.

—Uh, yo… —Nervioso de cómo actuar, Gustav optó por manejarse en partes; primero, dejando la bandeja en la superficie más cercana que resultó ser la mesa de noche, y en segundo, sentándose en el suelo al lado de Georgie, quien se negaba a mirarlo y con cada segundo parecía más al borde del llanto.

—No me he bañado en tres días —musitó de pronto la bajista, cubriéndose la cabeza con las mantas y temblando debajo de ellas—. ¿A qué has venido? ¿Me vas a decir que estoy fuera de la banda ahora? Porque no se me ocurre algo peor.

—Lo siento —dijo Gustav incapaz de verla sufrir más—. Lo que dije, esa noche en la camioneta… Nada es verdad. Eres mi mejor amiga, siempre lo serás. Es una estupidez que diga lo contrario. De verdad que lo lamento, no quise decirlo. O sí, porque estaba muy enojado contigo, pero jamás podría hacer eso. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y nada va a cambiarlo, ¿entiendes? —Sin saber cómo había ocurrido o en qué momento, Gustav se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y después hizo lo mismo con las de Georgie, quien todavía se negaba a verlo de frente—. Estoy aquí, mírame, di algo…

Las resistencias de Georgie se vencieron cuando la mano de Gustav se apoyó sobre su mejilla. —Perdón, yo también estaba actuando como una maldita. Lulú… Ella es una buena chica. Es buena para ti, mientras que yo sólo estaba celosa y comportándome como una perra —escupió la última palabra, rompiendo a llorar en largos sollozos—. Perdón, ¿sí? No lo volveré a hacer si prometes j-j-jamás… ¿Amigos, los mejores, correcto?

—Nada menos que eso, sí —la abrazó Gustav lo más cerca posible, dolor en el pecho que amenazaba con partirlo en dos, aspirando el suave aroma de su cabello, y anhelando un algo que no llegaba a concretarse en su mente cuando la felicidad de estar en buenos términos lo invadía como un virus—. Yo también fui un idiota… Odio que peleemos, es una tontería…

Georgie sólo lloró más y afianzó el agarre de sus brazos en la cintura del baterista. —Estaba tan asustada de haber arruinado todo entre los dos… No volveré a estar celosa, en serio, ni a hablar mal de Lulú. Seremos amigas si tú quieres, me llevaré bien con ella, pero no… N-No dejes de ser mi amigo. No podría soportarlo. Es lo único que me queda y no quiero perderlo si de mí depende.

Metiendo las manos bajo las mantas, Gustav apreció el hecho de que Georgie estaba más delgada, y esa realidad se manifestaba no sólo en lo afilado de sus huesos bajo sus yemas, sino también en lo frágil de su nueva figura. La pérdida no representaría más de cinco kilos, pero algo en sostenerla entre sus brazos, le hizo imaginar al baterista un pajarillo herido al que podría romper si no lo cuidaba lo suficiente.

—Tu mamá está preocupada, yo también —contó las costillas mientras deslizaba las manos por el costado de la bajista—. Dice que no has estado comiendo bien.

—No me daba apetito —murmuró Georgie contra su cuello, los labios rozando la piel—. Me sentía mal como para pensar en comida sin asquearme.

Gustav le besó la cabeza. —Pero ahora que todo está bien entre nosotros, ¿vas a comer?

—Supongo…

—Georgie…

—Bien, voy a comer algo —cedió la bajista, pese a todo, sin soltarse de Gustav.

—Comeré contigo —dictaminó Gustav, aflojando el agarre de su abrazo y soltándose. En un segundo estaba de pie y en otro ya con la bandeja en mano, volvió a recuperar su sitio al lado de Georgie—. Los envía tu mamá, está bastante preocupada porque actúas raro.

—Mmm —murmuró Georgie llevándose un sándwich a la boca y mordiendo una esquina con algo parecido a la timidez—. Tendré que hablar con ella y explicarle que no es nada.

—Hey, si no fuera nada, no estarías así —bromeó Gustav con ella, obteniendo a cabo unos ojos tristes que le borraron la sonrisa de los labios—. ¿Georgie?

—Perdón, perdón —se limpió ella la comisura de los ojos—, es sólo que… Estas últimas semanas… Y ahora tú… Soy feliz —intentó sonreír, pero gruesas lágrimas se le deslizaron por las mejillas hasta la barbilla—. ¿Ves? Estoy feliz, Gusti. Porque me importas mucho y saber que ahora estamos bien, es lo mejor de mi día.

Gustav usó el borde de su manga para limpiarle la humedad del rostro. —Yo también, pero no llores.

—Lo sé, es lo peor —brillaron los ojos de la bajista—, pero no me puedo detener. Quiero llorar hasta que salga todo —arrugó la nariz y los labios se le contrajeron—. Lo siento, lo juro, no es intencional. Di que son las hormonas o que soy una tonta sensible, pero… Sólo no puedo, tengo que llorar hasta el final.

—Shhh —detuvo Gustav sus disculpas, a sabiendas de que por ahora, Georgie estaba bien, pero para estar mejor, necesitaba llorar hasta sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro y la lastimaba. A veces era así, y en los requisitos de su trabajo como mejor amigo se incluía el de estar ahí por ella sin importar qué—. Llora. Está bien. Yo me quedaré contigo.

—Gracias.

Y Georgie así lo hizo, lloró por espacio de diez minutos hasta que la nariz se le saturó y puso roja, hasta que los ojos le ardieron y fue necesario detenerse o se iba a ahogar con su propia congestión nasal de un segundo a otro. Para darle paz a su sistema, lloró hasta que su interior quedó vacío y la felicidad de estar en buenos términos con Gustav ocupó su lugar.

—Ugh, mocos, odio los mocos —se limpió Georgie con la camiseta que llevaba puesta y muy tarde se dio cuenta de lo mala idea que era hacer eso—. Doble ugh —admiró su frente—. Debes de pensar que soy la persona más asquerosa del mundo.

Mordisqueando su propio sándwich, Gustav se encogió de hombros. —No realmente. Está bien, puedes dejártela, pero si te molesta, sólo ponte otra cosa, no hay problema.

Georgie se olisqueó a sí misma e hizo una mueca de asco. —Olvídalo, te aprecio y todo, pero los buenos amigos están ahí para decirse cuando uno apesta. Voy a ponerme algo que esté limpio, o al menos que no huela a sudor de días.

Gustav se volvió a encoger de hombros; antes, cuando había abrazado a Georgie, su nariz había identificado muchos aromas en la bajista, pero todos le habían parecido deliciosos, dignos de hacerse su propia fragancia. En lo absoluto los encontraba repulsivos tal como Georgie quería hacérselo parecer, pero por respeto a una nueva etapa en su amistad, optó por callar.

—¿Quieres que me salga para que te puedas cambiar? —Le preguntó a Georgie demasiado tarde, pues al mirar en su dirección, encontró que la bajista estaba dándole la espalda y vestía sólo unos pantalones cortos. Y nada más. A sus pies, descansaba la camiseta sucia.

—¿Uh? —Ladeando la cabeza en su dirección, la bajista hizo caso omiso de la expresión perpleja de Gustav y denegó—. Nah, está bien. Sólo tardaré unos minutos.

—Ok. —Bajando la vista al regazo, Gustav controló a duras penas el deseo de mirar a Georgie y no desviar los ojos de ahí hasta que se hubiera acabado el mundo, pero el zumbido que le aturdía en ambos oídos y la opresión que de pronto sentía en sus bóxers no ayudaba mucho. Tampoco lo hizo Georgie cuando le pidió su ayuda.

—Gusti, ¿puedes…? —Luchando contra los ganchillos de su sostén, Georgie batallaba para abrochárselo en la espalda.

—Supongo… —Mordiéndose los labios, Gustav se incorporó y avanzó en su dirección; siguiendo después las instrucciones de la bajista, en tres movimientos ya había domado los cierres del sostén.

—Creo que un tirante está más alto que el otro —murmuró de pronto Georgie para sí, jugueteando con la tela sobre sus hombros y haciendo esfuerzos por nivelar igual ambos lados—. Por favor, Gusti.

—Claro —dijo el baterista con la voz ronca, soltando un poco la tela en uno de los tirantes y dejándolos a la misma distancia. En su cabeza, la idea de inclinarse sobre Georgie y besarla justo entre los omóplatos, sonaba de lo más tentadora—. ¿Qué tal ahora?

—Perfecto —se estiró Georgie por una camiseta y en menos de diez segundo ya estaba vestida y presentable.

—Un placer haber sido de ayuda —se sentó Gustav al borde de la cama, mirando a todos lados menos a la dirección en la que Georgie se despojaba de sus pantalones cortos y se ponía unos jeans.

Por fortuna para ellos dos, ese momento preciso fue el que eligió la madre de la bajista para entrar a la habitación, llevando consigo una jarra con limonada y dos vasos. Dos minutos antes y entonces habrían tenido que explicarle mucho…

—Pensé que podrían estar sedientos —depositó los objetos sobre el pequeño escritorio que descansaba en una esquina de la habitación y sonrió al ver que su hija, pese a lo despeinada, parecía recuperar poco a poco su viejo alegre ser.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Sí, gracias, Melissa.

—Si necesitan algo, la cocina es toda suya —les dijo la madre de la bajista antes de despedirse y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

—Podría preparar una hamburguesa si aún tienes hambre —le sugirió Georgie a Gustav inclinada sobre sus zapatos mientras se amarraba las agujetas—. ¿O podríamos ver una película? Cualquier cosa en realidad, con sólo pasar el rato juntos me daré por bien servida.

La forma en la que lo dijo fue de lo más normal y alegre que siempre, pero Gustav leyó entre líneas y adivinó en ellas el miedo que Georgie tenía de un ‘no’ en esos momentos.

—¿Y si salimos a dar un paseo? Tú, yo, la naturaleza y el polen que tanto me hace estornudar —sugirió el baterista, consciente de lo mucho que a Georgie le gustaba caminar por los tranquilos alrededores, que era el principal, si no es el que único atributo que tenía Loitsche—. ¿Qué tal suena?

Georgie sonrió. —Suena a que tenemos un plan excelente.

Y porque era al lado de Georgie, «Sí», se dijo Gustav en una pequeña sonrisa, «es un plan excelente».

 

—¿Entonces solucionaron todo?

—Sí.

—¿Y hablaron tal como les dije? ¿No más malentendidos?

—Yep.

—¿Cero discusiones de ahora en adelante?

—Ajá.

—¿La besaste?

—Claro… Uh, ¡Franny! —Pateó Gustav a su hermana por debajo de las mantas—. Por supuesto que no. Además, ahora sólo somos amigos. Yo tengo a Lulú y ella a Demian.

—¿Y…? —Alargó su hermana la distancia de espera, al tiempo en que vibraba de emoción—. No me puedes dejar en ascuas. ¿O me dirás que ni siquiera tomaste su mano mientras caminaban?

—Sí, pero sólo como amigos, ya te lo dije—respondió el baterista en medio de un bostezo—. Nada más.

Cansado y con deseos de caer dormido de una vez por todas, Gustav había estado al borde del sueño hasta cinco minutos atrás, o mejor dicho, hasta que Franziska había regresado a casa luego de salir con sus amigas y sin importarle que la habitación del baterista estuviera a oscuras y él acostado, se había colado bajo las mantas con él en espera de las últimas noticias entre él y Georgie.

—Eso de ‘sólo amigos’ no existe —dictaminó su hermana pegándosele más de cerca—. Es una mentira enorme que esas parejas que tienen miedo, pero también grandes chispas de tensión sexual de por medio y no hacen nada para resolverlo.

—¿Tensión sexual? ¿En serio? —Se rió el baterista—. Tengo catorce años, Franny. La única tensión sexual que puedo sentir es cuando mamá me compra calzoncillos en lugar de bóxers por error, y eso porque aprietan mis ‘joyas de la familia’, nada más.

—Bueno —rodó Franziska hasta quedar recostada sobre su espalda—, Georgie tiene dieciséis. Y es linda, eso ya te lo he dicho antes, no soy la única que tiene ojos en este mundo como para apreciar lo obvio. Quizá tú seas una flor a la que la primavera le llegó tarde, pero ella… ¿Dices que su novio se llama Demian y es mayor que ella? Mmm, si no te despabilas pronto, en un descuido él puede llevarse el ticket dorado.

Gustav encendió la lamparilla de noche y con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntó: —¿De qué hablas? ¿Volviste a fumar hierba o sólo estás diciendo tonterías para preocuparme? ¿Cuál ticket dorado?

Franziska rodó los ojos. —Ya sabes. Le va a quitar su ‘inocencia’ —enfatizó usando ambas manos para hacer comillas en el aire. Atenta a que Gustav seguía sin enterarse de nada, optó por sacar la artillería pesada—. Piensa un poco, Gus. Por Dios, a veces eres tan denso que no puedo creer que seamos hermanos. Sé que no naciste con el cordón umbilical enredado en el cuello, así que pon ese cerebro tuyo a trabajar de una vez por todas, ¿sí?

—Fran, habla para que te entienda, no para llenar el silencio con tus tonterías habituales —resopló el baterista, convencido de que esa noche su hermana no lo dejaría dormir sus ocho horas si no le cortaba el rollo lo antes posible.

—Me refiero a que ese chico se va a quedar con la virginidad de Georgie si no haces algo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Se sentó Gustav de golpe en la cama, los ojos grandes y una mueca en los labios—. ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no… Pero es que Georgie… Y Demian jamás… —Su rostro se puso del color de la grana—. No hablarás en serio, ¿o sí? —Preguntó con temor, pero más que eso, con rabia y celos; la amalgama perfecta de sentimientos para ser miserable.

Franziska asintió, entrelazando las manos sobre su estómago. —Muy en serio. Y es normal, en promedio las chicas pierden su virginidad a los dieciséis años. Creo que en Alemania la cifra es incluso menor…

—Franny, por favor —se cubrió Gustav las orejas con ambas manos, horrorizado de lo que estaba escuchando. Por salud mental, esperaba que ahí terminara esa clase de conversación.

—Bien, como quieras —le concedió su hermana esa pizca de modestia—. Como decía, la edad promedio en las chicas para perder su… Florecita, oscila entre los catorce y los dieciséis años. Claro que hay chicas que esperan un poco antes de dar ese gran paso en una relación, pero no cinco años, si acaso unos meses a ambos lados del espectro, puede variar dependiendo de la persona. ¿Y acaso no dijiste que ese chico tiene más de dieciocho y parece experimentado? Bueno, saca cuentas.

—¿Tú…? —Con la vista fija en su hermana, Gustav palideció con la misma rapidez con la que antes había hecho de su cara salsa de tomate—. No, olvídalo, no quiero saber.

Franziska lo pellizcó en el costado. —Es natural, ¿sabes? Mientras lo hagas porque lo deseas, sin lastimar a otras personas y usando protección, no veo por qué no deba de suceder.

Gustav se pasó la mano por el cabello. —No quiero imaginarte, o a Georgie en todo caso, haciendo eso…

—Corrección: No quieres imaginar a Georgie haciéndolo con alguien que no seas tú.

—Ugh, yo no dije eso —se apretó Gustav una de sus almohadas contra el pecho—. No pongas palabras en mi boca, por favor.

—Sólo te aconsejo de esto como hermana mayor. A menos que prefieras tener esta conversación con papá y hacer que sea cinco veces peor, pero…

—Olvídalo —desdeñó el baterista la posibilidad. La simple idea hizo que le saliera prurito en toda la piel del cuerpo—. Además… Georgie y yo ya no-…

—Lo sé, lo sé, ya no son nada, sólo amigos —remedó Franziska el tono lerdo con el que Gustav solía repetirlo—. Pero sé cómo se miran, sé de chicas y de chicos, y más importante que todo eso junto, sé de lo que cuatro chicos viviendo a solas en un departamento por todo el verano pueden llegar a hacer. Especialmente cuando hay sentimientos de por medio.

—Ya vivimos juntos antes —hizo crujir Gustav sus nudillos en un ademán característico suyo de cuando estaba nervioso—, y no pasó nada.

—Un mes, apenas cuenta. Esta vez te irás por tres meses, un cuarto del año si quieres hacer que suene más importante. El punto es que… Todo puede ocurrir.

El baterista se mordisqueó la cara interna de la mejilla, deseoso de rebatir las palabras de su hermana, pero incapaz de hacerlo, porque si pensaba por un segundo la posibilidad de que él y Georgie… Gustav sabía bien su propia respuesta, al igual que su cuerpo. Por mucho que después lo negara, la verdad permanecería y con ello la certeza de lo que podría ocurrir, independientemente de Lulú o de Demian...

—Sólo piénsalo —le apretó Franziska el brazo, saliendo de bajo las mantas y estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza—. Y recuerda que siempre puedes llamar a casa por un consejo o para decir ‘hola’ cuando la soledad sea mucha. Para eso estoy, como hermana, como amiga, o como una mezcla de ambas, tú elige.

Gustav asintió, y por segunda vez en un muy corto periodo de tiempo la única palabra que salió de sus labios y que pudo resumir su sentir, fue un simple ‘gracias’ venido desde el fondo de su alma.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
